


the other side of the bed is always warmer with you

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied Dowoo, M/M, bartender! sicheng, if you squint you get johnil, mark and ten friendly banters, please be aware there would be some sexual harassment in here, soft and dangerous! jaehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaehyun was more than what Sicheng thought of him. Who even asks for a cuddle in a place that reeks of lustful desire? Jaehyun does, and Winwin isn't aware of letting him inside his heart.





	1. it's what you pay for

**Author's Note:**

> im too excited to start this fic i had fun outlining it and bringing it to life and tada! here's the end result of it :D hope yall would like it! 
> 
> inspired mainly by boss era jadhyun and chain era sicheng combined together would create something powerful 
> 
> i havent been to a bar yet so please if it seems unrealistic then forgive me TAT

"Oh god, this the first douche of this night.”

Sicheng held his wrist in pain as he glared at the man in front of him. The minute he got to work he was greeted by these lust driven men eye fucking him every single time he hands them their drink. How did he get into this mess? He isn’t exactly the pushover type and he hates being stomped upon, the moment this man started getting more drunk the more he wanted to get into Sicheng’s pants and he was beyond pissed. He walked away just to be pulled by his wrist with force, he used the same force to pull his hand back and glared at the man.

“You’re such a pretty toy, but you fight back.”

“I’m not a fucking toy to scums like you.”

“What the fuck did you just call me?”

“Offended by it?” he raises his brow.

“No one calls me a scum, I could probably buy you if I want to.”

“But I don’t want to.”

The man’s eyes darken if that’s even possible. He gets closer to him and he is not feeling any less uncomfortable.

“I do what I want with you, you just play along.” He grabs him again and this time he dodges it.

Sicheng slaps the guy which he knows he shouldn’t have since the guy punched him. Thank goodness the owner of the bar got involved and asked the securities to take the drunk guy away from this bar and even ban him.

“Thanks, Johnny.” Sicheng said as he rubs his cheeks.

“No problem, Winwin I had to get involve or that asshole won’t stop.” He said and smiled.

“Won’t you call it a night and go home? It’s 2 am, Win.”

“I was about to until this guy decided to fuck around with me.”

Johnny laughs.

He’s delighted to find a job were things like this wasn’t tolerated despite it’s nature.

It was a Thursday night, nothing special with any of it but as the bell chimed his attention was caught by the limping and bruised guy that walked towards the counter in front of him.

“Can I have a shot of tequila?”

So Sicheng moves, he fetches the said drink and poured it down into a shot glass placing it in front of the guy as he went back to cleaning his cocktail mixer.

The guy had downed 5 tequila shots by now and he could tell that this guy was far too drunk to even be aware about his surroundings.

He asks for his sixth and that’s when Winwin llost control of his mouth and blurted out something.

“Are you trying to kill yourself?”

The guy lifts his head properly and looks at him, he gets a better view of the bruises that painted the guy’s face. His eyes were empty as if the bruises didn’t even hurt him at all.

The guy just laughs and looks at the shot glass to which he poured tequila on.

Eventually, Winwin had to leave the bar and leave the drunk guy by the counter, he did tell Johnny about the guy to which he just nodded.

“Jungwoo, what the fuck stop drowning your system in alcohol goddamn.”

Sicheng frowns as Jungwoo downed the tequila like water. He never liked alcohol he doesn’t even know why he wanted to be a bartender but he just wanted to.

He’s job usually was always related to bars and also those places, he’s a bartender in here but causally works as a hook-up during Wednesdays and Fridays.

Jungwoo, is a regular here since like one month? He thinks, It has been so long that he saw the other drowning in tequilas and other shots.

“I want to forget Win, so please let me be.”

“Alcohol was never the solution, Woo.”

“Just to quiet down my thoughts, I need it.”

He hates to say this but the pain in the other’s eyes affected him.

On some other days, the bar did have newcomers straddling towards any table or the counter to drink or forget.

Like Doyoung, the guy that sat beside Jungwoo and drank beer constantly this week. He witnessed everything unfolding in front of his eyes, how Jungwoo’s plead for shots lessen and how he focused more on the guy that was drinking beside him.

He laughed more, and Winwin’s happy with how this is turning out he guesses that it’s matter of few weeks before the two can forget and find a better place to be together.

It was Wednesday that time, he wasn’t by the counter then he was behind waiting for guys or girls to go in and find a partner for the night to have fun with.

Soon, Yuta called him and told him that the occupied room needed someone, which means someone was him. He stood up and patted Yuta’s shoulder as he made his way to the room.

He opened the door and was greeted by the guy sitting at the bed. Winwin recognizes the guy, he definitely saw this guy around. No one really stuck to him but when the guy looked at him he saw the almost healing bruises on the man’s face.

It was Tequila guy, he wasn’t here for drinks today instead here for fun and Sicheng was his toy for the night.

Weird, instead of him smirking at the said guy at the door he just laid down the bed and waited for the other.

Winwin shook his head after locking the door and went near the bed observing the guy laying down. He does look like someone who can catch some hook ups by the street but he spent money to be in this bar.

“Uh sir?”

He was sure the guy doesn’t even remember him as the bartender that night but Sicheng does remember him very vividly.

“Oh right, can you just lay down next to me?”

“But that’s not my job?”

“Do you want to do it?”

He stops, he just do as he is told and detest when he objects, so what was he thinking about?

“It’s what you pay for.”

“I just wanted some company okay?”

“Well you could have asked your friends or-

“I have none of those.”

Maybe he should just shut up. He runs his fingers on his locks and looks back at the guy.

“Let’s get this over with okay? Clothes off.”

The guy looks at him again, confused by his straight forward words.

“W-what-

He looks at Winwin with panic in his eyes and the other just looked at him with seriousness.

“Would a hug be considered sexual?”

“No! What the fuck!”

Winwin shouted which scared the other guy, it’s ironic how the guy looks manlier that him but he’s so soft spoken and scared. It pricked his heart a bit so he decided he can lessen his anger and talk more civil to the guy.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine.”

Silence.

“Can you hug me?”

He was unsure by what to say but he knew the guy needed it, well he did pay for Sicheng’s time might as well give him what he wants.

“Sure.”

So he hugs him. The guy relax into his arms and he would be lying if he said that didn’t make his heart melt. This guy was literally covered in bruises last 2 weeks but now he is seeking comfort in his touch.

“I’m Jaehyun by the way.”

This was the first,

“Sicheng I guess.”

he ever said his real name to a person in this bar.

  
  
  


* * *


	2. how could i forget?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> havent proofread this one yet but ill try doing it later and edit some parts :D

Jaehyun had fallen asleep by the time Sicheng was playing with his hair. This is the first time someone wanted something different from him in this place. It was like that every night, walking in here somehow means being mentally stripped by others and submitting. This is a new thing for him but he’s not complaining. 

Unfortunately, no matter how much he wanted Jaehyun to keep on sleeping he couldn’t do that.

“Jaehyun-ssi?”

Sicheng softly says while shaking the other gently to wake him up.

“Hm?”

“I think you should go.”

“Huh? Oh no, oh I forgot i’m so sorry.”

“No, it’s fine.”

So he stands up and watches Jaehyun fix his crinkled shirt and wears his leather jacket. They exit the room together and parted ways with no goodbyes, for some reasons Winwin knew this wouldn’t be the last time and he is willing to wait for him.

“Jungwoo still isn’t here huh? That’s weird he should be here by this time.”

Ten says as he looks at the chair the said guy used to sit at, he just shrugs.

“Doyoung really got him good, that’s nice finally he’s not drowning in intoxication.”

Winwin laughs and Ten follows along, business was going well for the night no one really sat down by the counter except for one or two people who didn’t really stay. 

“Man, I kinda miss making Doyoung drink my cocktail mixes and watch his eyes light up in delight.”

Ten whispers as he sighing, he does kinda miss his friend, well if he can even call him that. Jungwoo did tell him once that he was a good friend since all his friends are a bunch of assholes, but he wasn’t sober during that time. Sicheng sighs as he gaze upon the door of the bar waiting if a certain leather jacketed guy opens it.

Jungwoo did come the next night, he told Sicheng that he slept through the night which is unusual for a guy like him. Still he orders his regular shots drinking heavily until Doyoung comes and he automatically, as if on commands stops asking for drinks. 

Ten wasn’t there at that time, but Sicheng definitely saw Doyoung holding Jungwoo’s hands while smiling, unfortunately Jungwoo is asleep at the counter. He doesn’t want to intervene, maybe it would be better if the two sorts out their feelings rather than losing their soberness in the nights, he really wishes.

Fridays were again meant to be spent in the back part of the bar. He was here again, leaning by the door frame watching Yuta who is talking to Taeil. 

He didn’t know why he keeps on leaving a space on his mind for thinking about, well Jaehyun. It’s not that he’s attached to the guy but he’s been itching to ask about his bruises and why would he try to find comfort in this place where innocence and vulnerability is thrown aside.

He was washing his hands while looking at his reflection, he definitely wants this night to end now but he is still not free until that one regular of his comes.

Eventually, he did call it a night and went home shivering in his jacket when the wind blew too hard. 

“Winwin!”

“What are you shouting for, Ten?”

“I have some tea for you, yesterday I saw Doyoung and Jungwoo by the back of the bar…..making out.” He whispers the last part.

“What?” Shock evident on the other’s face.

“Well I was taking the trash out when I saw Jungwoo has Doyoung pressed by the brick wall.”

“Didn’t know they were the secret scandalous one.”

“Honestly they look cute.”

“Winwin!”

“Goddammit why is everyone shouting my name?”

“What is it, Yuta?”

Yuta pulls him closer and whispers to him.

“Why the hell did you introduce yourself as Sicheng to someone?”

“Huh?”

He froze he never used that name to introduce himself to any client who even cared to catch his name.

“Why?”

“Some guy named Jaehyun asked me if Sicheng is here today and knowing you, you only told me, Johnny, Taeil, Ten and probably the two guys that sits in front of you everytime are the ones that knew.”

Jaehyun?

“Anyway not the point, he was looking for you and asked me if you were available then i told him you’re not working today.”

“Where is he?”

“Where else then? He probably left or something I don’t know.”

So he goes outside looking for the familiar leather jacketed guy and calls his name.

“Jaehyun!”

The other turns around, at the sight of Sicheng his brow furrows probably confused as to why he is here if he was not working.

“They told me you were not in for the night?”

“I’m not, at least at that part of the bar.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“I work as a bartender on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays.”

“Oh….”

“Would like to have a drink? My treat and my own special cocktail mix?”

Jaehyun smiles.

“Sure.”

Ten’s eyes drilled holes onto Sicheng as he watch the other drag a guy by his wrist sitting him down the counter chair and picking his waist apron.

“Who the hell?”

Ten leans and says lowly.

“Jaehyun, just someone.”

“I don’t think so, Winwin-ssi.”

“Shut up.”

Jaehyun looks at the bar’s exterior behind the counter looking like a puppy and Winwin wished he wasn't looking, he soften up at the sight.

“What are you doing there anyway?”

Winwin asked as he hands Jaehyun his cocktail.

“Looking for you.”

“I’m surprised you remember me.”

Jaehyun drinks.

“Oh wow, this is strong.”

“I like my beverages strong but I don’t really drink.”

“That’s cool.”

“Anyway, I’m Winwin.”

“I thought you were Sicheng?”

That caught Ten’s attention as he looked at Winwin who just shrugs.

“I am but I’m more known as Winwin here, plus please don’t ever use that name to call me in here.”

“Okay, okay.”

“Monday, Tuesday and Thursday.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

The night was spent in their little world, they were talking about each other gaining more information about the other with every passing minute. Soon, it had to end as Winwin’s shift ends.

“This is sad, I wanted to talk more to you.”

“Then wait for me.”

“What?”

“You heard me, I’m not repeating it.”

Winwin removed his apron and placed it inside his locker retrieving his bag and a change of clothes. After a few minutes he was outside the bar looking at the guy that was leaning against the wall of this bar.

“Let’s go.”

“Where?”

“My place, you wanted a cuddle right? I’m free right now so let’s do it.”

“It’s 2 am?”

“So?”

“O-okay.”

They were walking in silence, Sicheng shivering from the cold wind blowing against his clothed skin. Jaehyun notices and contemplates on saying something but he kept quiet.

Sicheng’s place wasn’t that big but It felt comfortable and cozy, the four cornered room felt so much like him. He removes his jacket places them by the couch and he looks at Jaehyun.

“Do you want some hot coco?”

“Sure.”

“You smell like baby powder, what the actual fuck.”

Sicheng said as he let Jaehyun be the big spoon this time, he felt the vibration from the chest when the other laugh at what he said. 

“I can’t believe I actually invited one of my clients to my home this is weird.”

“I mean from the first time this was weird when you asked if a hug would be considered sexual.”

“Stop.” He said still giggling.

Was he drunk? No, just really high on what Sicheng was saying.

“Why were you even there in the first place? I never heard your answer.”

“I didn’t know where to go, I just ended up there.I thought it would be the best place to atleast make me feel something.”

“Sexually?”

“I wanted to feel something that time, I felt so numb I thought maybe letting someone do me would make me feel something but I couldn’t even do it that time.”

Jaehyun scoots closer as his embrace tightens around him. He was silent listening to what the other was saying, he never said the core of his sadness and he didn’t really want to force the other to say so.

“Thank you.”

“What for?”

“For cursing at me and hugging me that night.”

“You’re welcome, babe.”

Jaehyun blushes, except it’s too dark that he didn’t notice it.

The dead hours of the night never felt so alive but he was happy with how this turned out. He still is confused though, was this done with no feelings at all? He didn’t know, he didn’t want to know mayhaps it was better to leave it in the blurs of their night.

“Can you kiss me?”

Sicheng asks Jaehyun when he caught the other's attention.

“Sicheng-

“Kiss me.”

He felt Jaehyun moved away as his embrace loosen, he didn’t know why but he felt a stinged in his heart so he immediately apologizes.

“I’m sorry forget-

Jaehyun dips down and kisses him in the lips. He knew he screwed up when he kissed back even though he was the one that asked for it.


	3. tell me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what are your thoughts about the fic so far uwu?
> 
> cc: nomark

“Sicheng? Earth to Sicheng? Hello?” Ten waves concernedly in front of the younger’s face as he wipes the glass for the ninth time.

“Huh?” He snaps out of his daze and looks at Ten who has a confused expression plastered on. 

“I was asking you? About yesterday or more likely last night? You’re not responding? Are you okay?”

  
  


“Whoa, one at a time mister.”

“Then who was that?” Ten changes his posture as he leaned by the counter at the back of them, arms crossed as he eyed Winwin.

“I told you he was Jaehyun just someone.”

“I don’t think so.” Skeptic, raising his eyebrow at the other’s answer.

“Then suit yourself of whatever answer you want.” Sicheng walks away from the bar counter removing his apron approaching the back side of the bar.

  
  


“Oi, Winwin it’s Thursday night what are you doing here?” Yuta waves at him and continues smiling at everyone that passes by him asking for someone room while he assist them.

“Getting the fuck away from Ten.” Yuta nods at him while he rubs his temples.

“Hmm, understandable.”

“I guess he was asking about Jaehyun boy?”

“Yeah.”

“Hey-

Yuta catches his attention again and asks him to come closer, Winwin gets what the guy wants him to do after seeing how impatiently the guy by the entrance looks like as he glared at Yuta.

“Can you cover for me, for a few minutes? I swear that guy is a pain in the ass and always asks me to assist him.”

Winwin nods, Yuta thanks him and goes on his own way. He glance upon the two and the way Yuta frowned when the other guy smirked is telling him something that Yuta hasn’t mentioned yet.

Few nights after the whole ordeal and Sicheng still hasn’t sort out his feelings. He was dumb for asking to be kissed, he just wanted to feel how Jaehyun’s lips would feel against his?

It was dumb, and to think that he only has seen Jaehyun for like three to five business days? For some reason he doesn’t want it to only be like that but that’s too much to ask. 

He groans as his alarm clock rings waking him up from his slumber at 1 am, who the fuck sets their alarm at 1 am? Apparently he does. He gets up dragging his body to the kitchen to drink some water, now he is fully awake for no reason and that annoys him, his phone dings indicating he has received a message.

_ The guy who you cuddle with?  _

_ Who? _

He opens the said contact name.

Oh.

**_‘Is it weird if I ask you if I can come right now?’_ **

**_‘I’m in desperate need of a cuddle :(.’_ **

Oh lord.

**_‘It’s 1 in the fucking morning.’_ **

**_‘But you cuddled with me on a 2 am morning.’_ **

**_‘That was a one time thing.’_ **

**_‘:(.’_ **

Maybe, just maybe Sicheng thinks he is fucked.

**_‘Go ahead then dumbass, I just woke up so you can put me back to sleep as we cuddle.’_ **

**_‘:D open up your door.’_ **

He then hears a knock.

“For fucks sake.” He mutters as he walked to his front door, opening the door to Jaehyun’s face that was buried in some thick scarf he was wearing, smiling at him as the other walks inside his house.

“Is this your house?” Sicheng locks the door that Jaehyun left open as he leans against it arm crossed as the eyed Jaehyun who is taking his jacket off.

“If you want me to call it one, then sure.”

“What have I caught myself into?”

“Oh a lot, babe.”

Jaehyun was pressed against his chest when he realized the whole ‘kissing situation’ from last few nights ago was still untouched and kept unspoken. The other scoots closer as his embraces tightens around Sicheng’s waist humming as he took in the scent from the other’s pajama.

“You smell good.”

“Okay, baby powder now stop sniffing me like some dog.”

Jaehyun laughs.

Maybe Sicheng took note of how that sounded like the cutest laugh he has ever heard.

“I’m pretty sure the last time I checked you were younger than me?”

“How sure are you captain? What year were you?”

“1997.”

“Sike, I am too.”

“Month?” Jaehyun lifts his head looking at Sicheng’s eyes.

“October.”

“Then I’m a hyung to you.”

“I thought you were younger by the way you act.”

“Oh darling, I’m not usually this weak.”

“Okay.”

“No, seriously.”

“Okay, seriously.”

“I hate you.”

“Then get the fuck out of my bed and house.”

“No shit sherlock, I was joking.”

“Good.”

They laugh, spending the night cuddled up against each other and falling asleep.

  
  


He woke up, feeling the right side of the bed with no signs of Jaehyun. Not that he is disappointed but he hoped the other would have at least left a post-it note saying he was gone.

Sicheng sighs as he glance at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, getting ready for the day.

“What’s with the frown young one?”

“Stop it.”

“Someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed I guess.” Sicheng glares at Taeil who brushes his bangs away from his face.

“Okay, tiger cub easy.”

“Where’s Johnny hyung?” Sicheng looks around the empty bar which usually contained him, Taeil, Johnny, Yuta, Ten and the newly hired bartender Mark.

“Running an errand for himself.”

“Oh.”

“He’ll be back before dark so you guys should start prepping this whole bar up.” Taeil said with a smile as he stands up and disappear to the other side of the bar.

“Working behind today?” Ten asks him as he slides with the mop he has in hand.

“Yeah.”

“Hey, sorry if I insensitively pushed the topic onto you last time.” He fidgets with the handle.

“No, it’s fine Ten I really was just not having any of it that day.” Ten nods.

“I’m forgiven?”

“Forgiven. Also I’ll tell you the infos you want later.”

Ten squeals, and the bar door swings open with their owner in view. Ten groans while Mark just laughs awkwardly.

“You can try making your own cocktail mix, you don’t have to follow everything written in that.” Sicheng points at the book Mark has been scanning for the past few hours, since he’s a newbie he can only serve the normal drinks for now.

Ten comes patting the Mark’s shoulder giving him a fighting sign as the other slide in some alcohol in front of him, Winwin just laughs. 

“No drinking on shifts, Ten how many times have we done this.” Yuta says as he slips into the bar counter and snatches the alcohol in front of Mark.

“Gin? Really, Ten?” Yuta brings the glass down from his lips and Ten just shrugs. 

“He’s a newbie you dimwit I’m not going to try and get him drunk.” 

“Whatever, Winwin you coming?” 

“Yeah, just a sec.”

“Where are you going?” Mark looks at his direction asking him, that’s what they forgot to brief him about.

“Mind telling him?” He eyes Ten who points at himself.

“Well kiddo, on some days you might work alone on this bar since I decided to have a similar schedule to him.” 

“Means we work behind the bar on some given days.”

“Behind the bar…..you mean,

“You know what we mean.” Mark doesn’t question further.

He stands next to Yuta again, glancing at the entering customers while Yuta greets them. 

“Is your boy coming today?” 

“Who?”

“Do I really have to mention his name?”

“Go on.”

“Jaehyun, Is he coming today?” 

“I don’t know.”

“Hm.”

Sicheng sighs, about to go out for a smoke when someone grabs him by the wrist. 

  
  


“Speaking of the devil.”

“Shut it, Yuta.” The said guy smirks and bows at the guy that pulled Winwin.

“Good evening sir, fancying this said fine man here?”

“Yeah?”

“Hm, this way then I’ll lead you to your room.”

“Yuta I’m killing you.”

“Oh sweet honey not if I get to you first.” He smiles.

“Did I interrupt something?” Jaehyun confusingly looks at Winwin for some kind of reassurance.

“No, it’s fine someone is just being a bitch.”

“I guess I’m that bitch, oh sir this is your room please just shout bloody murder if this gentleman here tries to attempt kill you.”

“....should I be scared?”

“Jaehyun.”

“Geez, I’m sorry babe.”

He locks the door behind him watching as Jaehyun drag his body to the bed. Sicheng follows his suit being welcomed by Jaehyun’s arms that engulfed him to a bear hug, he noticed that Jaehyun really likes this types of hugs.

“Slow down, boy we have the rest of the night.” He said as the other nuzzled his face against Sicheng’s neck.

“That tickles.” Jaehyun leaves a ghostly kiss onto his neck making Sicheng gasp.

“Sorry.” Jaehyun says, words muffled against the other’s neck. 

‘No, do it again.’ 

“No, it’s okay.” He pulls him closer, mind being clouded by the single mistake Jaehyun did this night.

  
  


“No, Ten do you get me?” He says as he ruffles his hair in frustration.

“No, I don’t you idiot. In your circumstances the REAL circumstance you two should have the kiss on the lips and neck should be considered normal. Since you know what I mean, Cheng I’m not saying it, but oddly to say base on your situation that doesn’t sound platonic at all.”

“I’m confused.”

“Hell yeah of course you are.”

“What is happening here?” Mark peeks from the curtain in front of them catching both of their attention.

“Just a someone problem.” Ten nods.

“I see, but Winwin hyung? Someone is looking for you.”

“Jaehyun?” Ten asks without looking at Mark.

“Jaehyun.” He answers back.

Winwin walks away from Ten who looks at him knowingly, as he passed by the curtain Mark holds gently onto his wrist and whispers.

“Be careful, hyung. Jaehyun hyung is a bit dangerous.” And the younger lets go of his wrist smiling rather knowingly. He pushes the topic back his head and frowns at Jaehyun.

“Tequila?”

“Sure.”

Winwin places down the poured shot in front of him and the whole bottle of the liquor. 

“Markles, don’t you sense some type of tension over there?” Ten points at Winwin and Jaehyun who were staring down each other.

“It’s throat-cutting.” 

“Right! I knew it!”

“Sure, hyung.”

Sicheng was walking home alone that night thinking about what the newbie bartender whispered to him as he made his way to Jaehyun.

_ ‘Be careful, _

Why?

_ Jaehyun hyung is a bit dangerous.’ _

In what way? And why should he be aware?

Jaehyun said he had some business to deal with tonight so he didn’t come by his house.

He stops by his tracks when he sensed something off from the atmosphere, someone was following him. Seems like the person sensed he knew and the moment he turned around he saw the person, armed with a knife pointing at him.

“I guess you are Jaehyun’s new toy huh?” The guy said as he eyed down Sicheng.

‘Disgusting.’ He thoughts.

“I’m no one’s toy.” He says coldly..

“You’re pretty cute? He won’t mind if I play with you a bit right?” The guy starts touching his cheeks and he slaps the guy’s hands away from him glaring.

“Not a nice one? Hmm how about you get a lesson from me, pretty face?” Aiming the knife to Winwin’s face he dodges it and punches the guy at his stomach.

“I was telling you to get the fuck away while I was asking nicely but you wouldn’t budge.” 

He kicks the guy where it hurts the most, and takes off immediately.

**_‘JUNG JAEHYUN.’_ **

**_‘WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?’_ **

**_‘Sleeping at home princess, do you miss me?’_ **

**_‘Fuck your flirting and get me the hell out of here. right. now.’_ **

**_‘Send your location’_ **

**_‘I’m near my apartment, by the flower shop’_ **

**_‘Just please hurry the fuck up, my legs are weak.’_ **

**_‘Give me 5 mins.’_ **

He keeps on running and running to god knows where, he was panting heavily when he bumped into someone who holds him still.

“Sicheng? Hey are you fine?” Jaehyun examines his face.

“Yeah, just got threatened by some stupid asshole claiming I’m your toy.” Jaehyun froze at what he said.

“Now tell me exactly what kind of business do you deal with?”

“Let’s go to my place and talk, your house is the least place you wait no we would like to be.”

He nods and lets the other drag him to some place he doesn’t know.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
